


Endless love

by Ashting



Series: 古加合集 [5]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 他真的會因此死去，然而古雷只是用空下的那隻手與他的手掌交握，與加洛十指緊扣後，為他帶來更多的愉悅和快感——彷彿永無止盡一般。一點點碎肉。
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, 古雷x加洛
Series: 古加合集 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691323





	Endless love

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：Omoinotake-モラトリアム

背部撞上牆面的時候傳來陣陣疼痛，可是加洛沒有餘力分神在乎，古雷的舌頭趁著他短暫的張口竄入，奪走他的呼吸和理智，他忍不住抓著對方胸口上的衣物，任由古雷如同侵略般的深吻。  
心跳很快，像是下一秒就會從喉嚨跳出來似的，加洛回應著對方掃過上顎的舌尖，與之交纏勾結，他期待這一刻太久太久，直到今日，彷彿美夢成真般，實現了他一直以來的想望。  
寬大的手掌從上衣的下襬伸入，古雷的手指撩過加洛的腹肌，緩緩向上到他的胸口，擰住乳首時的異樣觸感不禁讓他倒抽一口氣，用牙尖咬住口中不屬於他的軟肉，但僅僅一瞬間，對方以膝蓋頂了頂加洛的褲襠，卻讓他的小小報復沒多久就失守。  
加洛的雙手繞上古雷的肩頸，指腹在對方的後頸及髮根慢慢摩挲，把兩人之間的吻再加深，想把自己完全交給這個人，讓自己只屬於這個人所有，即使綿延的親吻使加洛快要喘不過氣，他也不打算停下。  
纏綿的吻宛如濃烈的老酒，讓他無法自拔地沉醉其中，壓抑不住想要索求更多的慾望，古雷帶著疼痛在他的唇上啃咬都變成心底的餘波盪漾，蓄積在胸口的情感傾巢而出，在心臟的位置炸裂，加洛已經分不清楚，究竟是因為對方在身上遊走的愛撫讓他不能自已地顫抖，還是澎湃的情緒讓他鼻頭酸澀想哭而發抖。  
他收攏雙臂，緊緊抱著古雷，而對方的吻也開始轉移陣地，從他揚起的脖子和喉結，再到裸露在上衣外頭的鎖骨與頸窩，時而親吻、時而輕咬，或是以濕漉的舌尖舔過留在皮膚上的咬痕，加洛咬緊牙關，直到古雷的手指勾住他的下唇，由下而上地望著他。  
「你不需要忍耐。」古雷沉穩的嗓音裡帶著壓抑的慾望，靠在唇上的手指輕易地撬開他緊咬的口，加洛捲起舌頭包裹著對方的指尖，短暫停止的吻繼續落在他的胸口，昏暗的房裡被他的喘息和布料的摩擦聲充斥著，他集中因為古雷的碰觸而散落的意識，靠著從窗外透進的微弱月光伸手在牆面上摸索，但當加洛的手碰到一塊塑膠突起時，卻被在身上徘徊撫摸的人抓住手腕。  
「別開燈，就這個樣子。」古雷重新回到他的面前，溫熱的吐息伴隨著低語傳入耳中，手腕上的手沿著手背緩緩前行，直到與加洛十指交扣，「你也喜歡這樣，對嗎？」  
他勉強地點點頭，視覺受限後的加洛變得比以往更加敏感，但他還是聽從古雷的話，把壓在電燈開關的手收回，然而對方並沒有因此放過他，反而將他的上衣一把撩起，往頭頂一拉後，貼身的黑色上衣變成枷鎖一樣制約著加洛的雙手，他試著扯下裹住手腕的衣服，卻再次被古雷阻止。  
深情的吻貼上他的胸膛，一點一點遍佈在加洛的皮膚上，他低頭望著古雷種下的吻痕，從左胸口逐漸向下蔓延，嘴唇磨擦過後留下濕潤而柔軟的觸感讓他細細地發顫，加洛只能一次又一次深呼吸，直到對方拉下掛在腰間的褲頭，迂迴的親吻沿著小腹下滑至鼠蹊部，他倒抽一口氣，卻引來古雷若有似無的輕笑。  
「別笑了啊⋯⋯」加洛用手臂擋住自己本就被黑暗遮掩的視覺，如果這時古雷一抬頭，便會看見他紅透的耳尖和臉頰，「不要再這樣了⋯⋯」  
太過溫柔了，古雷給他的愛撫和親吻包含著太多感情，黏膩的情愛與強烈的佔有慾讓加洛在漫長的前戲裡暈眩，但又好喜歡對方這樣，把他輕輕捧著，彷彿他是那有且只有的唯一。  
如果在這一瞬死去，他也心甘情願，加洛在古雷的唇瓣吻上會陰時，終於使口中的呻吟失守，他頭頂著牆壁仰起後頸，反射性地想闔上雙腿卻被對方一把勾起大腿，放到厚實的肩上。  
他是真心覺得自己會因為古雷緩慢而溫吞的挑逗死去，舒服卻磨人的碰觸成了對他的酷刑，加洛的手指抓著對方的頭髮，不敢用力拉扯但又無法克制地收緊指節，他不知該如何是好，他真的、真的太愛這個人了。  
加洛大口喘息著，直到古雷溫暖的口腔包覆住他已經勃起的陰莖，終至被對方帶來的快感逼哭，他呻吟著、啜泣著，想要古雷停下也想要更多，錯亂的思緒使他只能任憑本能控制自己，挺腰將自己送入對方口中。  
口腔濕熱的吸吮和緊縛感使得身體攀上愉悅的山頭，一步一步堆疊在腦海深處，傳遍四肢百骸，淚水無法自持地湧出眼眶，而吞吐著他的人也沒打算輕易讓他就此高潮，帶著潤滑液的手指在他享受著快感時輕柔地摳弄著後穴，慢慢地插進不斷收縮的暖徑，一次比一次深入，直至頂上讓他歡愉的點。  
加洛的雙腳顫抖幾乎快要支撐不了自己，他以為不能再更多了，可是古雷手指抽插和口中舔吮的頻率漸漸加快，將他的雙腿拉的更開，使他徹底放下武裝求饒。  
不要了。  
拜託。  
求你了。  
放過我。  
他真的會因此死去，然而古雷只是用空下的那隻手與他的手掌交握，與加洛十指緊扣後，為他帶來更多的愉悅和快感——彷彿永無止盡一般。

【END】


End file.
